Dystopia
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: In a world where the Avatar did kill Ozai, one would think that all their problems would be solved, especially if the Avatar and Fire Lord are trying to bring peace, balance, and unity to the world. They were wrong.


**Author's Notes: **This idea came from **QueenOfTheCute** from **DeviantART**. She posted a fanart called: Power Corrupts. There are a few minor adjustments that I changed and added--mainly concerning Azula and the "Utopia" thing since I had a hard time going through with this, but thankfully watching "The Dark Knight" helped.  
**Warnings:** Dark!Aang, Dark!Katara, and pretty much dark personalities from otherwise happy characters. Also known as out of characterness.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain," Harvey Dent, _The Dark Knight_ (2008)

* * *

The Fire Lord had been an idiot, if he thought he could take the throne without meeting conflict from his own people. They did not take it lightly, that a traitor to their nation was now their sovereign. They did not take it lightly to being forced to stop a war they were obviously winning. The war was to unite the world under one rule, and to share the Fire Nation's wealth--there was no wrong in that. To have their whole history altered, by being told that Fire Lord Sozin's history of attacking the Air Nomads' army attacking the Fire Nation was wrong, was something they could not believe. Especially when those words came from the enemies' mouths.

After all, the Fire Lord had to alter the hearts, minds, and history of his people of a _hundred_ years passed.

Thus, riots began and continued. Rebellions started and a resistance was formed. If the Fire Lord did not act accordingly, then his small nation would crumble in a heartbeat. It didn't help that the rest of the world hated them. Mighty and all-powerful, the Avatar might have been, he could not erase the hurt, loss, and prejudice of the other nations in a flash.

The Avatar and his friends, however, quickly learned a solution to their problems.

* * *

"Your Majesty," the nobleman bowed. "Our walls will not be rebuilt? Why?"

King Kuei addressed his fellow citizens and told them that while traveling around the world he learned a lot. He realized that the walls that separated the classes among the capital city of the Earth Kingdom were unethical. "Besides, fear not, the Avatar highly agrees it is for the best."

Within the week, the peasants overran the city.

* * *

"Please don't take him away from me!" she cried as the guards held her back. "Please forgive him, please have mercy--I beg of you. Take me instead!" She sobbed and sobbed, screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat was sore.

A bald headed, tall, young man walked inside the elaborate house. He placed his fingers on the bottom of her chin, gently. "Onji, he's committed treason. Despite his status, he is not above the law. No one is. He must be punished like everyone else."

"What if he promises to change? Don't you believe in second chances?" she pleaded, looking at him in his eye. She felt like she had met him before, but how could she have? There was no way. She looked over to her father, who fought against the guards but he suddenly stopped when the woman with blue eyes entered the room.

Her eyes bulged in realization as she remembered seeing the beautiful woman a long time ago. Her head snapped back to the man before her, her breath caught in her throat. "Kuzon?"

"It's Aang. But yes. Once, I did take the name Kuzon," he explained to her. Shivers ran down her spine as she realized that she had once befriended the Avatar. "I'm glad that you remember me Onji."

Onji heard her father scream and turned to find her father on the ground, despite that no one was holding him down. He was shaking, and she looked at the woman--whom she speculated was the waterbending master of the Avatar. "W-what is she doing to him?"

"Nothing," the Avatar told her. "Just bloodbending him so the guards can actually take hold of him."

Before Onji could say anything else, her father was taken away. The waterbender followed the guards, as Onji called for her father but no avail. She knew that that would be the last time she ever saw him.

"Don't cry Onji. A pretty young woman such as yourself shouldn't cry," the Avatar said. "Besides, Fire Lord Zuko is one of my best friends...I'm sure I could work something out with him."

She cried even harder, not believing his words for he sounded somewhat cold and distant. He wasn't the person she met when she was a child. Nonetheless, she hoped against hope that his promise wasn't false.

* * *

"Don't you think we're going too far?" Sokka asked his friends as they all sat together in one of the many rooms of the palace of the Fire Nation.

"What are you talking about? We're helping the world so balance can be restored," Katara reminded her brother.

"Look...I know that...but we're crossing a line," Sokka told them.

"We've already crossed that line," Aang said, reminding them silently of when he took Ozai's life. "We have no choice."

"Back then we didn't have a choice. Ozai deserved it anyway. But these people are nowhere near as evil as him. You can't blame them for acting like this--"

"Sokka we can't all imprison them. They would never learn. It is too lenient and the enemies will take advantage of our mercy. Besides there are no signs of them stopping. Some have to be dealt in an ugly way."

Toph finally spoke, "Sokka's right. We've gone too far." She faced them all. "Look. Usually I'm the one saying that it needs to be done this way or that way. In the beginning, I was all for it--I was on your side Twinkle Toes." She faced her friend who freed her from her prison, who freed the world from their prison. "However, we've gone too far. Don't you think? How are we supposed to spread love, and kindness this way?"

"Our first priority is to return peace Toph," Aang retorted.

"I can't be a part of this any longer," Sokka told them solemnly.

"What? Why? Sokka I give you, my word, as the Avatar that when things calm down--"

"That's just it Aang. Things will never calm down--and we both know your word, as the Avatar is barely honorable. Have you forgotten Aang that I was there when you gave your Avatar promise to Wan Shi Tong? Have you forgotten when you told Katara, that 'on your Avatar promise' that you wouldn't scam anymore? And they both ended up empty promises."

"Hey! If I remember Sokka, you were in both those. He defended you in the library, and you and Toph with scamming so don't spit that back in his face!" Katara yelled.

"Sokka, you're the one who told me that this was temporary. You're the one who reassured me that we should have faith in Aang," Suki interjected.

"I did. I was hoping. But now, I'm just lying to myself." Sokka looked at them. "I'm done guys. I don't want to be part of this."

"So you're against us?" Zuko asked.

"No," Sokka answered. "I still hope you guys will do the right thing." He walked away afterwards, with Suki following him. Toph's disposition saddened and her heart wavered. She had a feeling that she would be following those two sooner or later.

* * *

"They want to overthrow you," the sage whispered. It was his duty to help the Fire Lord and report any rumored treason against the crown that he heard.

"And put who on the throne? My father is dead," the Fire Lord paced, his expression thinking.

"But your father's prodigy and proud legacy isn't," the man reminded him.

"Azula."

"Yes," he bowed his head.

"Is Azula part of the conspiracy?" Zuko inquired.

"Of course not. She's harmless in her state. But the people don't care. They want you gone and they'll do whatever it takes."

The next day, Azula was assassinated.

* * *

"Zuko," Iroh began. "You've gotten out of hand. This is out of control--you need to stop. These people are only acting out this way because they were taught this. They're fighting for what they believe in. You can't hold that over them Zuko. They deserve second chances."

"Not everyone deserves second chances--even you don't completely believe that. You told me that Azula was crazy and she needed go down. And she did. Tell me, you think she deserved a second chance? Of course not. By why not Uncle? She was taught the same thing I was, the same thing everyone in the Fire Nation in the last hundred years were. She was fighting for what she believed in, wasn't she? She shared the same exact blood as I do; she had Roku and Sozin's blood in her. Shouldn't you have also mentioned that she too was fighting a battle I was fighting? In addition, she was your niece, your blood, and yet even you didn't have faith in her. You didn't bother to understand her. However, for those who aren't related to you, you defend them so easily. Now that's just wrong, Uncle. "

Iroh looked at his nephew, displeased.

"The difference was because she was crazy--and some people really don't deserve a second chance," Zuko answered his own question.

"And you think ALL those people are exactly like your sister?" Iroh questioned.

"No," Zuko admitted. "But we can't risk it. These are desperate times and we must make desperate measures to ensure peace."

"Your father would be so proud," Iroh muttered bitterly. If people thought Ozai's reign of terror was bad, this was worst--and who knew that it could get any worst than a hundred year war?

* * *

The noblewomen, like their husbands, hated the Fire Lord and his wife. For the sake of their lives however, they acted like the loyal subjects they were supposed to be. Six sisters observed the Fire Lord's consort with disapproving eyes. She was one of them once upon a time before she betrayed her country by falling in love with the traitor.

The eldest recalled seeing her around when they were younger, due to their "forgotten" sister whom they mustn't speak of. Father and Mother disowned that child when she disowned them to mingle with horrid commoners.

"If she provides him an heir, then we're doomed," one said as she fanned herself.

"Lady Mai is stupid wench who blindly follows her husband," another stated in a quiet whisper, ensuring she is not heard—for speaking ill of the Fire Lord and his Lady may be seen as treason.

"Whether she provides him an heir won't matter if the waterbender can provide the Avatar children."

They all nodded in unison. It left a bitter taste in their mouths to speculate that they may never be free of the Fire Lord or the Avatar's will. They certainly didn't want their children to be raised in this world.

* * *

Toph barged into the Fire Lord's throne room and glared at him with her unseeing eyes. "I know it's none of my business—but you had Azula executed. Why?" she demanded.

"Azula was assassinated," Zuko corrected the Blind Bandit.

"Yeah," Toph rolled her eyes, "uh huh. She was locked up in a mental health facility, and watched all night and all day long--and she's assassinated? You're Fire Lord, and she's your sister. Surely you must have kept the guards on her tightly—and suddenly she's assassinated? Don't insult me Zuko. I know when people lie, and you are lying."

Zuko studied the Bei Fong heiress. He realized that it was pointless. She may have been blind, but her abilities and her high education provided by her wealthy family didn't make her oblivious. He clasped his hand together and replied, "She was too dangerous to keep alive."

"Elaborate Sparky," Toph crossed her arms in front of her. "I mean she's locked up and mentally fragile. How could she have been dangerous?"

"I've heard of plans to overthrow me and place Azula on the throne. I couldn't allow that to happen," Zuko explained. "Do you want an entire nation where Azula is the matriarch?"

Toph arched her eyebrow, "Idiot. Do you really think it was Azula planning that?"

"No."

"Azula couldn't even think straight, and you think she wants to overthrow you? You think she could have in her condition. And you really are stupid. If your people want you gone—they won't care who is on the throne, even without Azula they will find someone else to replace you."

"Why are you so worked up about my sister's death?"

"Because it makes me sick that you would have an 'innocent', mentally ill girl killed--even if she was a crazy bitch," Toph answered as she stormed off. "Tell me something Zuko. Would your mother be oh so proud at what you're doing? I wonder what she would say to you, after realizing that you murdered your little sister."

Zuko looked at her retreating form, a frown gracing his lips.

* * *

Song looked out on the horizon as she held her precious child in her arms. When she received the news of the Avatar's return, she believed that it was a sign of hope--and that he would save them. Now, she wondered if his return was a blessing or a curse. He eliminated the evil Fire Lord and stopped the war, only to begin another one.

"I promise to come back to you," her husband told her. The last war took away her father, and her heart bled knowing that she would lose her husband. When her son grew up, she wondered if she would lose him too because it would seem that fate was not kind to the men in her life. He gave her, her mother, and her baby a goodbye kiss before he left them to join the others in their mission. Her mother came up behind her, embraced her, and attempted to soothe her with empty words.

* * *

Mai studied Ty Lee. The former circus girl's demeanor was different. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone's aura," she began," is jumpy. Not to mention unhappy."

Mai looked away and decided to change the subject. "Did you hear about Azula?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly.

"Why do you sound sad about it?" she figured that Ty Lee would be happy that their former tormenter was gone from the world. At least no one would ever have to suffer what they had suffered because of the deceased princess.

"She was still our friend, Mai. It's unfortunate we can never reconcile with her."

"You would have reconciled with her?" Mai was shocked.

"Well yeah. She just needed someone there for her," Ty Lee explained. "And you?"

"I think she deserved it," Mai honestly told her. She decided that it would be better that Ty Lee didn't know the truth about Azula's death. It would cause her to be horrified to know if that Zuko was the one responsible.

* * *

Smellerbee woke up to Longshot picking her up. She fell asleep again, talking to _his_ grave. When Jet had died, they were so devastated at losing their leader. Who was going to be there for them now? In a way, however, it was a blessing for him. He was free from the pain of seeing how the world changed. True, they needed him very much to this day--but she realized it was better for him to be there in the afterlife.

"Sorry Longshot," she murmured. "I must be getting to be a pain. You can put me down now."

Longshot complied and reassured her that she wasn't a bother to him. The Freedom Fighters had dispersed, after Jet had gone too far; but the three of them vowed to remain together. They forgave Jet, because after all, didn't he deserve another chance? The Duke and Pipsqueak on the other hand told them, that it was time for them to go their separate ways. There were no hard feelings in the end—it was just that their big family became a small one.

_Look over there,_ Longshot silently told her.

Smellerbee's eyes bulged.

After their shock wore off, they all embraced one another and said their _hi how are you's._

"So where is Jet? I thought you guys were gonna stay together."

Silence.

Longshot looked over at Smellerbee and she nodded. She asked the other two to follow them, and soon they were at Jet's grave. "He died trying to help the Avatar in Ba Sing Se."

The Duke and Pipsqueak fell silent as they paid tribute to their fallen friend.

"So what brings you guys here?" Smellerbee asked as they walked back to the house she shared with Longshot.

Pipsqueak answered, "It's a shame that Jet's sacrifice seems such as waste now. We don't mean to undo what he had done but…"

"The Avatar and his friends," The Duke added solemnly. "They've gone too far."

"You're right," Smellerbee agreed. "A merchant of cabbages was put in jail for merely freaking out about how his cabbages were being handled."

Longshot nodded. _So, you're joining the resistance, aren't you?_

The Duke and Pipsqueak looked at one another and then looked at their long time friends, knowing they could trust them. "Yeah we are," Pipsqueak answered. "But please keep this to yourselves."

Smellerbee stared at them, as if she were contemplating on something. "We wouldn't want you guys to get yourselves killed."

"We won't," The Duke promised.

The Pipsqueak added, "We've been in contact with Sneers. He said and the others will be joining us."

Longshot looked at Smellerbee and nodded in agreement to her silent thoughts. _We're going with you._

"What? You don't have to do that," The Duke told them.

"We're meant to be family you guys. We always were and we should always be one. Jet would want it that way anyways." Smellerbee gave them a stern look that made the two men in front of her know that there was no room for argument. "Besides, we agree with you and the resistance. The Avatar and his friends _have_ gone too far. When we fought against the Fire Nation, we weren't fighting for a world like this to come to be. This was not the world we wanted."

_Our fight,_ Longshot interjected, _isn't over. _

Pipsqueak looked down at The Duke and grinned. It would be magnificent to have them by their side again. Smellerbee was right; they were a family—that's how it was meant to be. "Good to have you guys back again."

"Likewise," Smellerbee grinned back.

"We head out tomorrow," The Duke smirked and they all placed their hands in the middle in agreement.

It would seem that it was their destiny to fight never-ending battles to bring a thing called, freedom to the world.

* * *

Katara couldn't explain what happened, for it occurred so fast. They were being attacked so naturally they had to fight back—and the next thing she knew he was dying. When she removed his mask, she was shocked to see her former master and current step-grandfather lying there. Gran Gran was heartbroken and angry, despite how many times she attempted to explain that he was trying to kill them. Her father and brother wouldn't look at her, and she was furious because what choice did she have? Did they wish she chose to die instead of take his life? It wasn't like this was the first time she had done so—and they hadn't reacted like this then. Pakku was the wrong one and yet, she is the one punished.

_"Why…?"_ she had asked him before he died.

_"Because you have to be stopped,"_ he told her. She wanted to hurl something at anything, what was wrong with the world? She and Aang were trying to help them! They were only trying to unite the world and bring balance as well as peace to the world, what was wrong with that? She had every right to take Pakku's life.

"What a shame about Pakku," Piandao said solemnly. "This situation is getting worst."

"And they know about our society—they know about us," Iroh reminded them as he stroked his bread. "We have to lie low. My nephew, I know, is now going to be keeping close eyes on all of us. He knows where to find the rest of us if something like this happens again."

"What misfortune we have stumbled upon," Piandao added. "To trust the ones who were supposed to save the world with this secret, only to have them turn for the worst."

"Spread the word to the others," Bumi told them. "We longer have secrecy on our side. We can't do anything to help the rebels because they'll surely know."

"Suki and I," Sokka interjected. "Will continue fighting with rebels. As much as I love Aang and Katara, I agree they need to be stopped."

"And I'll be joining them," Toph inserted as she brought her cup down on the table.

Sokka looked at her with worry, even if she was capable--which she was, it was still dangerous to play a double-agent. However what choice did they have?

* * *

Katara combed her hair while Aang lied down on her lap. She noticed that he was in deep thought, and she didn't have to ask what those thoughts were. "What we're going is for the best," she reassured him, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"I know," the airbender told her, "but no one--not even our friends see that."

"They're the ones who said you should do what ever it took to restore balance," she reminded her beloved. "Even the previous Avatars agreed. What you're--we're doing is right. Sokka, Pakku, and everyone else just can't see that yet. They're not looking at the bigger picture."

Aang frowned, "Then they'll have to be forced to see it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you haven't seen the fanart yet, you should go now. For those who have seen it and read her description, you can tell that I didn't have Azula as the heroine like it was meant to be (and I'm an Azula fan, tsk); and the people of the Fire Nation _really_ don't want Zuko as their ruler because let's face it, in reality, Zuko being accepted by his people to be their sovereign wouldn't happen that quickly. At least _some_ should be opposed to it. (Thank you **Lostinadarkwood,** ff dot net user, and **Anime-Destiny1,** from TV dot com, for pointing that out to me.) I mean, they did CHEER when he died in the play.


End file.
